


Resignation

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "You're resigning?" (07/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: My first official 100 word drabble! Yay! For MJ. Just 'cause.  


* * *

"You're resigning?"

"Yes, sir."

"Resigning from Starfleet?"

"That is correct, Captain."

"Malcolm...why?" Green eyes blinked. "I thought you enjoyed your work."

"Sir, perhaps if you read further."

"Your are resigned from Starfleet between 2230 and 0530 every evening, barring sudden emergency? What the hell is this, Lieutenant?"

"Starfleet regulations and my personal beliefs prevent me from fraternizing with superior officers. If I resign each evening, then I am no longer a member of Starfleet per se and can, well, fraternize with whom I choose." Blue eyes sparkled.

"Malcolm, you are a genius."

"I know, Jon. I know."


End file.
